


【鸣佐】请问，你家猫咪是人变得吗？ -05-

by Zoe_deer



Category: NS - Fandom, Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_deer/pseuds/Zoe_deer
Summary: 这是一个鸣人变成喵的故事！





	【鸣佐】请问，你家猫咪是人变得吗？ -05-

马车中升着暖炉，虎皮猫不停的舔舐自己干燥难受的鼻子，佐助拿水壶倒了些在盖子中推到鸣人面前。

“我们把这次任务的主要行动捋捋吧，”小樱伸出手，让自己的手靠近暖炉，“我们要找的人是花之国的王子，这人吧，喜欢看舞，我们到花之国还有差不多一个星期左右，这个期间每个人都至少学会一套舞蹈，用来应付王子，被选中的人从王子的嘴里套话，其他人趁晚上搜索王宫，能的话，把小皇子带出来。”

卑鄙的手段在很多时候都有着不小的用处。

学跳舞？

鸣人刷的抬头看在场的人，小樱、井野和雏田恐怕不成问题，最让他想不通的是为什么要让几个大老爷们儿扮成女人，不觉得很恶心吗？！派发任务的上忍是怎么想的？

鸣人的视线落在佐助的身上，他不知道该怎么形容，反正佐助变成女孩子之后，本就好看的脸更多了属于女人的阴柔与风情，佐助缩在厚厚的披风中，只露出两只眼睛，他的刘海遮住小半张精致的脸蛋。鸣人在暖炉边转两圈，使得自己的皮毛变得暖烘烘后，跳到佐助的膝盖上钻进披风，用自己的肚子覆盖住他冰凉的手上——佐助的四肢温度在冬天容易变的如同冰块，他自己也会非常注意在冬天的时候前往稍微温暖些的地方或者直接回木叶度过最冷的那几个月。

佐助冰凉的手刚碰到他的肚子，鸣人不自觉地抖了下，真的冰！平时佐助躲在屋子里，有暖气有热水捂手，他还不觉得有多冷。

“佐助君是冷吗？我这里有手炉。”雏田见虎皮猫的行为，热心的拿出自己的手炉，她并不是很怕冷，这些东西都是担心她的父亲命人偷偷给她准备的。

“不用。”佐助回绝，抬手揉了揉虎皮猫的肚子，果不其然收获鸣人你混蛋的怒瞪。

作为唯一知情人的小樱看着，捂着眼睛，没眼看。

当夜，他们在一处有温泉的旅馆入住，这下问题来了。男人们怎么泡澡？牙低头看了看自己挺起鼓大的胸脯，又看看坐坐在桌子前喝热茶的女生们，这个时候那些商人肯定在温泉里，晚一些温泉可能会凉，况且——

“早点洗完浑身热了好学跳舞！”小樱凶巴巴地说道。

“那我们——”

“想都别想和我们一起！”

“猫咪可以和我们一起呀！“雏田道。

小樱凶神恶煞地等着双眼闪亮如流星的虎皮猫，“也不行！”

最终的结果就是，女生们缠着浴巾泡温泉，而几个大老爷们儿则脱了衣服风光的跳入水中，激起大片水花。佐助滑入水中，滚热的温泉水使得他冻了一天的手脚缓和许多，鸣人在岸上烦躁的走了好几圈，他也想下去，可是一下去肯定会沉。

“你们悠着点不要露馅！”井野警告道。

鸣人最终获得下水资格，他的屁股被佐助捞着，他不停地捞起水来拍在佐助的肩头。佐助往下滑了些，只剩张小脸在外头。鸣人认真看了看佐助，突然觉得，如果佐助是个女人，或许他们真的会是一对，因为佐助的长相，完全符合他的审美。氤氲的热气挂在他的发梢上，嘴唇微张，佐助的唇色非常淡，却因为温泉变的粉润，鸣人抿着猫嘴吞了口口水，他不自觉地蹬腿。

好像踩到什么了。

鸣人抬头去看佐助，发现佐助在看他。

鸣人又踩了一脚。

佐助看着他，脸不红心不跳地说：“你再非礼我我就送你出去。”

“噗！”

鸣人震惊，他踩到的是不是佐助的胸？！

“啊————！！！”

“变态！”

“抓变态啊！”

突然，其中有女生发出巨大的尖叫，鸣人和佐助一抬头，就看到泡温泉泡晕过去的牙变回了真身。鸣人心中一万只草泥马奔腾而过，他跳到屏风处迅速叼了浴袍回来，佐助迅速拉着袍子套上，装作普通女生的模样。

鸣人蹲在佐助的肩头，看着佐助红润的脸颊，心中微跳。

“我都说了！你们注意一点！怎么回事？！”

佐助和丁次扛着被揍得鼻青脸肿的牙回来，小樱无语问苍天，很好，他们的行动还没开始就失败了一大半。鸣人趴在桌子上没脸看，佐助因为搬牙又不能变回去，浴袍因为他的动作扯开大片领口，蹲在桌子上的虎皮猫眼睛都直了，他不是没有看过，可是那是小时候研究色诱术的真学术性观赏，半点邪念没有，此情此景可完全不一样。

小樱一看鸣人的表情，默默抬起手，挡在鸣人眼前。

“喵喵喵喵！！！”

众人商量一通，这才决定让几个不靠谱的男生在外面做接应，女生入宫去探查消息以及找那个王子，不过佐助被分到了女生那边，理由是佐助不会露馅，而且为了对付幻术类血继限界，佐助的存在必不可少。

于是就在男生们解除变身术围在一圈大佬喝小酒的时候，佐助别扭的跟几个女生学起跳舞。是真的别扭，鸣人趴在桌子上，看着佐助一会儿同手同脚一会儿只动手不动脚一会儿只动脚不动手，不自觉地咧开嘴，猫脸上是发现新鲜事物的愉快感。

大致的动作都记住后，佐助也不多为难女生们，让她们早些休息，他转身提起桌上眼睛雪亮的虎皮猫回到自己的房间。

鸣人被套上项圈后，贱兮兮的跳到桌子上说道：“这世界上居然还有你不会的东西？”

佐助看了他一样，轻哼声不置可否，他系紧自己的腰带，对鸣人说：“刚才的动作你都记住了吗？”

“记得差不多，干嘛？我都变成猫了你别是想让我学跳舞吧我说？”

佐助一副你是傻子吗的表情看着虎皮猫，“帮我看着点。”

鸣人趴下、身子，那头佐助嘴里轻轻念着节拍，在房间中练习起来，房间里只有光脚踩在木质地板上与少女低喃的声音。

鸣人打了个呵欠，再天天鼻子，从回来开始很长时间，如果可以，鸣人真想掰手指数数佐助究竟练了多久。佐助的动作也变得流畅、自然、优雅，举手投足间却还带着他平时干净利落的作风，更是为这段舞蹈添彩。鸣人眯着眼，他很困，他不禁想到佐助以前处处都要比他强，这么看来——没有任何一强者是从一出生就是强者，这句话不是乱说的。

佐助在修行路上或许真的要比他辛苦。

“困了？”中性的声音近在咫尺的出现在鸣人的耳边。

虎皮猫点点头，他抬头，看着佐助，迷迷糊糊的吸鼻子，“佐助……你身上有种味道……”

“味道？”佐助走近。

“嗯……很好闻。”鸣人感觉那个味道又重了几分，他有种奇怪的感觉，有种想要靠近、想要触碰佐助的感觉。

佐助抬起手低头闻闻自己，蹙眉，“没什么味道啊？”

鸣人眯着眼睛，眼前是少女好看的容颜，佐助走过来把瘫软的虎皮猫抱起来，颇为奇怪，鼻子尖的味道更浓了，鸣人上瘾般吸气，还有佐助好闻的体味，像泉水的味道，清洌。

扣扣——

“对了佐助君！给你的精油是那个王子喜欢的木天蓼味道的，最不要离——看来我来迟了？”小樱推门而入，看到瘫软在黑发少女怀中的虎皮猫，嘴角抽搐着问道。

木天蓼？

佐助错愕，那个什么花之国的王子竟然喜欢这种味道？他怀中抱着的猫整只软在他的怀里，像块在高温中融化的棉花糖，就差没全挂在他身上。

小樱摸摸鼻子，“你可别让鸣人吸太久，他能醉过去的。”

“我觉得他已经醉了。”佐助平静地诉说这个事实。

“为了让身上留下这种味道，只能先涂上才管用，你和鸣人都克服一下吧。”小樱干笑，如果她不知道那只猫是鸣人她还不觉得别扭，可现在她怎么看这两个家伙怎么别扭——混蛋鸣人！

“知道了，麻烦你了。”佐助点头。

“行，那我先回去了，你也早点休息。”

小樱把门带上之后，佐助才黑着脸把虎皮猫放到床上——这个仿佛喝醉了的混蛋不停的挠他的胸口，虽然他不觉得害羞，自己本就是男人，变成女生也是任务需要，他没有任何作为女生的自觉，可他也难受啊！这可是真·一只猫在挠你胸口，挠的你心痒痒。

“佐助……我好热……”

“热？”佐助走过去，捧起猫头，“张嘴，舌头伸出来。”

“咪唔——”虎皮猫发出一声呻、吟，他抬起爪子不知道哪里来的超乎一只猫咪的通天怪力，直接把佐助扑倒在床上。

“佐助……热……”

鸣人说话的声音都是颤抖的，佐助深吸口气，猫咬木天蓼只是有可能中毒，这个家伙怎么只是闻到木天蓼的味道就跟中毒发热一样？佐助思考的空档，他只觉得身上一重，他抬眼一看，险些吓出现轮眼。

如果有人夺门而入，大概就会看见一个无辜少女和一个企图行不轨之事的裸男。

“鸣人？”

鸣人迷迷糊糊的看着自己恢复的手，又看看他压在床上的少女，他喃喃低下头，衔住那两片柔软水润的嘴唇，他伸出一只手去扣住错愕发愣的人的脑袋，与他唇舌交缠，辗转反侧。鸣人满足的想：和预想的一样，软软的，香香的，有牙膏那薄荷的冷清味道，倒是和佐助身上甜甜的吸引味道相差甚远。

薄荷。

清凉的气息使得鸣人浑身一激灵清醒过来，他定睛看瞪大了眼睛的少女，深吸一口气，“啊啊啊啊！！！佐佐佐唔——！！”

“你声音太大了会把人引过来。”佐助慌张地捂住对方的嘴，一双金色的眼睛朝他挤眉弄眼，他的脸颊绯红，连耳朵都红了。

“佐助——”

“这到底怎么回事？”佐助黑着脸，他拢紧浴衣，至少他还知道现在是女体不能太过奔放。

“不知道啊！”金发男人跪坐在床上，两腿上盖着被子，一对耳朵掩藏在毛茸茸的金色头发中，脖子上还挂着一条红色的项圈，猫婆婆说的可伸缩适应性超强原来是这个意思，他身后的尾巴不停地摆动，展示主人的好心情。

“因为木天蓼？”佐助蹙眉，他抬起手腕闻闻，并没有特别惊奇的味道。

“喂佐助。”

“干什么？”佐助凶巴巴的回。

鸣人缩脖子，他想变回猫，佐助变得不温柔，“你变回去一下好不好？”

佐助奇怪的瞥了眼乖巧状的男人，把浴衣的腰带解开些，单手竖在胸前，砰第一声变回原来的样子，身形修长、皮肤白皙，除了体型的大小、头发的长短与胸前那两团，几乎无异。鸣人双手撑着，凑到佐助跟前。

“做什么？”

两人对视半晌，鸣人又一次吻上他，佐助微微睁大眼睛，这个白痴吊车尾，到底在干什么？！

“唔，果然佐助的嘴唇冰冰凉凉的。”鸣人这次浅尝辄止，蜻蜓点水后便退回去说道。

“所以呢？”佐助竭力保持自己的镇定。鸣人肯定没有别的意思，顶多是他变成女生之后对他产生了吸引，就那么简单而已。

“我觉得吧……”鸣人挠头，他的下一句话还没说出来，砰地又再次变成虎皮猫，“喵喵喵喵？！”

“看样子木天蓼的效果过了。”佐助挑眉，他伸手结印又一次变成模样。

鸣人这才想起来自己干了什么，恢复了理智的七代目捂住自己的眼睛，在窗台上睡了一晚上。

这该死的猫咪本能反应！


End file.
